


In Omni Corde Suo Corde

by JenJo



Series: Kisses from Cupid [4]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kisses from Cupid, Nonbinary Bucky Barnes, Sam/Steve mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: Clint looked around the cafe, disbelief on his face. “This place is actually covered in hearts.”“What, you didn’t choose this place on purpose?” Bucky asked, raising their eyebrow, expression otherwise serious.“I know you’re holding back a smile, and you don’t really think I chose this place for the hearts.”“You’re right. I know that you’re the type of person to choose a dump, if it has good coffee.”“Glad to see we’re on the same page,” Clint nodded, putting down his spoon. He then saw the way that Bucky was trying to hold in their laughter again, and frowned. “Wait…”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kisses from Cupid.  
> Day 4:  
> Hearts.
> 
> Takes place within a week of the previous chapter. 
> 
> And as a note- in this series, Bucky is nonbinary, and uses they/them pronouns.

Clint looked around the cafe, disbelief on his face. “This place is actually covered in hearts.”

Clint has chosen this place because of it's atmosphere; small crowd, never too loud, and no overbearing music. What he hadn't foreseen were the hearts. Hearts  _every_ where. 

_ You’ve been here for what, an hour, and you’ve only just now noticed? Way to go Hawkeye.  _

Clint was broken out of his thoughts by Bucky talking.

“What, you didn’t choose this place on purpose?” Bucky asked, raising their eyebrow, expression otherwise serious. 

Clint pointed at Bucky with his spoon. “I know you’re holding back a smile, and you don’t really think I chose this place for the hearts.”

Bucky held out for half a second, before the smile took over their face. “You’re right. I know that you’re the type of person to choose a dump, if it has good coffee.”

“Glad to see we’re on the same page,” Clint nodded, putting down his spoon. He then saw the way that Bucky was trying to hold in their laughter again, and frowned. “Wait…”

“It’s okay Clint,” Bucky reached out, taking Clint’s hand. “I can ignore the hearts, really.”

“Yeah?”

“Got a pretty good view right in front of me.”

Clint shook his head at Bucky’s expression; Bucky was staring at Clint with an innocent expression . “That was terrible, Bucky. Just terrible.”

Bucky shrugged, looking down at their joined hands. “I don’t want to stop holding your hand, but I really should finish my ice cream before it melts.”

Clint nodded. “Yeah probably.”

Bucky looked up at Clint. “Could you let go of my hand?”

“Oh, sorry,” Clint let go, moving his hand to rub the back of his neck and looking down at his own desert, sitting there forgotten. “Sorry.”

_ You messed up. You messed up on your first date. Way to make a good first impression barton. _

_ Bucky’s probably rethinking ever wanting to ask you out now. They could do way better than you.  _

_ And what’s with the hearts? Tacky much? Maybe you should have  _ not  _ come here? _

“Hey, you okay?”

Clint looked up, slapping on what he was  _ positive  _ was a lighter expression than he had just had. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

Bucky shrugged, swirling their spoon through the ice cream. “You seem… distracted?”

“Do I?”

Bucky nodded. “Yeah, and just now, you seemed to zone out.”

“I do that sometimes,” Clint admitted. “It’s nothing bad, trust me.”

“I do.”

Clint’s eyes widened at that. He searched Bucky’s face for any sign of insincerity; none could be found. “Why?”

“Why what?” 

“Why do you trust me? You hardly know me.”

“Isn’t that why we’re dating? To get to know each other better?”

“Is it?”

Bucky put down their spoon, focusing all of their attention on Clint. “What’s really the matter?”

“It’s not you, it’s me?” At Bucky’s unimpressed expression, Clint sighed, pushing a hand through his hair. “I, um… am not the best at relationships. And maybe it’s just hitting me now that I really care about you, and I  _ really  _ don’t want to mess it up.”

“Clint, this is date number one. Isn’t the existential crisis supposed to come after date number four?”

“I know you’re trying to make me feel better,” Clint paused, taking a breath. He couldn’t stop the smile from taking over his face, and he looked up at Bucky. “And it’s maybe working.”

“You’re smiling now, so I count that as a win.” Bucky had a mouthful of ice cream, seeming to consider their next words. After swallowing, Bucky continued. “Truth be told, I’m putting on an act. I’m nervous as hell about messing this up.”

“ _ You _ ?”

Bucky gave Clint a look. “Remember how we met?” 

Clint nodded,  _ how could I forget? _

“I left an impression on you, right? Don’t answer, it’s okay. No one runs into someone at four am and  _ doesn’t  _ leave with assumptions. Now, I hope that the past couple of months have gone a ways to change that, but there’s a reason I haven’t dated anyone before.”

“What? I totally thought you would have.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, you’re great at it. Though, I suppose that could be because you’re a great person.”

Bucky laughed, pushing some of their hair behind their ear. “Yeah, sometimes. My point was, don’t be nervous about trying to impress me;  _ you already have _ .”

“Well then,” Clint said after taking a moment to just  _ look  _ at Bucky, the way that their emotions were plain to see. “I don’t want you being nervous about messing anything up. Because if either one of us is going to mess this up? It’s gonna be me.” 

“How about, we both agree to stop thinking that we’re going to mess up this relationship, and just take each day as it comes?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Bucky held out their hand, which Clint shook. “Good. Now, how is Lucky?”

Clint’s face lit up, as it often did when the conversation turned to Lucky.  He let go of Bucky’s hand, only in order to gesture with both of his hands. “Lucky’s great. Ate a whole pizza yesterday.”

“Is that good for him?”

Clint shrugged. “Is it good for anyone?”

“Point.”

Clint waved the worry away. “Nah, he’s alright. If I know her, Kate’s probably feeding him healthy. She doesn’t trust me to feed him properly  _ every  _ day.”

“From what I know of you, this concern does not seem unfounded.”

“And I can’t argue with you.” Clint considered for a moment where to turn the conversation. “How’s Steve?”

Bucky rolled their eyes, shaking their head. “Has probably left me twenty text messages already wanting to know how the date is going.”

“Really?”

Bucky nodded. “Yeah. He might be a bit of a mother hen.”

“Might?”

“Might may be too subtle a word,” Bucky conceded, before finishing their ice cream. “He just wants to make sure I’m fine; pretty sure it might be revenge.”

“For what?”

“When we were growing up,  _ I  _ was the mother hen, making sure Steve was alright all the time. Now he’s returning the favour.”

“Well when you put it like that, it doesn’t seem too bad.”

“It’s not… until he brings Sam into it.”

“Sam? I know you’ve mentioned Sam before, but I can’t remember how Sam fits in.”

“It’s okay. Sam is Steve’s sometimes boyfriend.”

“Sometimes?”

“See, they’ve practically been dating for the better part of five years, but they’re not  _ actually  _ dating.”

“I see.”

“They both care for each other a lot, and they’re perfect for each other. They just haven’t gone that next step.”

“Alright, and why is Sam being brought into the mother henning a bad thing?”

“Because…” Bucky leant across the table, like they were sharing a secret. “Because Sam is  _ worse than Steve _ .”

“Worse?”

“Sam will give me the disapproving stare. See, I’m basically immune to Steve’s glare now, but Sam?” Bucky shook their head. “Not immune at all.”

“Well then, maybe you should spend more time with me,” Clint said smoothly, before realising what he had said. “You know, in order to avoid Sam’s glare.”

Bucky had a smirk on their lips. “Is that the only reason?”

“Maybe…” Clint looked down at his ice cream, which he had finished,  before looking back at Bucky. “Maybe not?”

“How about we get out of here, have a nice walk outside?”

“In the snow?”

Bucky shrugged, standing up and shrugging on their leather jacket. “If you get cold, I’ll keep you warm.”

Clint couldn’t help it; he burst out laughing as he followed Bucky out of the restaurant. It wasn't snowing, not like when they first got there.  _ Still, my point is valid.  _ “That was  _ terrible  _ Bucky. Absolutely terrible.”

“Depends on what I was going for,” Bucky said, holding out their hand for Clint. When Clint took it, Bucky used it to pull Clint into his side. “I achieved what I was going for.” 

Clint laughed again, moving his arm to wrap around Bucky’s waist. “You’re terrible. Just truly terrible.”

“Your words are complaining, but your tone says you like me.”

Clint considered that for a moment.

_ I really  _ like  _ this, don’t I? And I’m  _ not  _ messing it up. Bucky really likes me. _

Clint tightened his hold on Bucky for a moment as the pair walked along the street. “Yeah, I like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> in omni corde suo corde= hearts hearts everywhere


End file.
